Rise of Civilizations
Rise of Civilizations is a real-time strategy game, inspirated to series like Age of Empires and Empire Earth. It is projected to be developed and published by Empire Entertainment. The game will also be awaible to Steam. Main menu *Single player **Campaign **Random Map **Scenario *Multiplayer **Random Map **Scenario *Game Tools **Civilization Editor **Scenario Editor **Campaign Editor Gameplay Rise of Civilizations is an epochal strategy game where the player has the duty to select an civilization and guide it through the years. There are 5 resources types: food, wood, stone, gold and iron, all common in all ages. *Food: it is gathered by hunting, foraging, farming and by mills. It is necessary for creating units and for some orders. *Wood: it is gathered by chopping trees. It is necessary for create buildings and for some orders. *Stone: it is gathered by caves. It is necessary for creating buildings. *Gold: it is gathered by caves. It is necessary for many orders. *Iron: it is gathered by mining ores. It is necessary for some orders and for creating some buildings. Each civilization has 5 unique units, 3 unique buildings and a Great Wonder. There are also Native tribes which can join you. There are Victory Conditions: *'Conquest': the classic "flat-your-enemies-like-bugs" formula. You can also keep them as your vessils; *'Territorial conquest': conquest a determinated number of territories before your opponents; *'Territorial empire': conquer as many territories as you can before time expires; *'Culture': everyone starts without any resources. Build your Great Wonder before your opponents; * Civilizations Campaigns There are many campaigns in the game, such like Roman, English, Greek and the Learning Campaign of the Egyptians. #'Egyptian Campaign': it has 12 scenarios, from the first Pharaoh, called Menes, to the Kadesh battle, in 1235 BC. #'Greek Campaign': it has 8 scenarios, from the year of 1600 BC, until the conquering of Persia by Alexander the Great. #'Roman Campaign': it has 12 scenarios, from the year of 753 BC, the foundation of Rome to 509 BC, with the start of the Republic, and then in 30 BC, with the first Roman Empire with Augustus, and finally until 476 AD, with the fall of Western Rome. #'Babylonian Campaign': it starts in 1600 BC circa, with Hammurabi I, and ends with the Persian conquering of Babilonia. #'American Campaign': it starts with the Independence war, and ends with the Pacific War in World War II. #'Japanese Campaign': it's all about the Sengoku Period. #'English Campaign': it start with the Battle of Hastings, in 1066, and ends with the defeat of the Invincible Armada. #'Spanish Campaign': it starts with 4 scenarios of the Reconquista against Arabs and ends with the conquest of the Aztecs, the Mayans and the Incas. #'Italian campaign': it's all about the Italian Resorgimento, with its 3 independence wars. # # # # Ages #Prehistoric Age #Stone Age #Cooper Age #Bronze Age #Iron Age #Dark Ages #Middle Ages #Renasissance #Imperial Age #Industrial Age #Atomic Age #Modern Age #Genetic Age #Digital Age #Nano Age #Space Age Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games